Helados en invierno
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Lo malo del invierno no es el frío, sino la falta de luz. Lo bueno del invierno no es la taza de caldo que tomas, sino quién se molesta en preparártela.


**Helados en invierno**

Lo malo del invierno no es el frio sino la falta de luz. Eso pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba por el oscuro Callejón Diagon, el grueso abrigo que llevaba encima de los tejanos y el jersey ayudaban en lo del frio pero el haz de luz que emitía su varita no era suficiente para iluminarse bien y a punto estuvo de tropezarse en más de una ocasión.

Iba cargada con las bolsas llenas de comida que Molly Weasley le había dado para que se las llevara a los gemelos. Tendría que haber ido Ginny pero le supo mal separar a Harry de ella ahora que por fin podían estar juntos, ahora que todo había acabado, así que se ofreció a ir ella misma.

La mirada de agradecimiento por parte de la pareja fue suficiente para Hermione y ni siquiera se molestó cuando Ron alegó que tenía que preparar una prueba de la Academia de Aurores y que no la podría acompañar.

Antes de llegar a Sortilegios Weasley se detuvo en la vieja heladería de _Florean Fortescue_ , que ahora seguía abandonada, pendiente de que alguien la comprara e hiciera un buen uso de ella.

Un viejo recuerdo le vino a la mente.

 _\- Este helado de pistacho y melocotón está riquísimo – exclamó un Harry Potter de trece años._

 _Hermione se volvió al escuchar la voz de su amigo y se lo encontró junto a Ron y a George, todos con grandes helados y amplias sonrisas._

 _\- ¿Enserio Harry? ¿Pistacho y melocotón? – Hermione se acercó al grupo con una risa contenida._

 _\- ¡Hermione! Pues claro, cuando estaba con los Dursley no podía comer helados así que ahora aprovecho y cada día escojo dos sabores distintos que probar._

 _\- Hermione cariño, vamos a buscar tus libros, luego nos vemos – sus padres se despidieron de ella y los chicos y se fueron hacia Flourish &Bloots._

 _\- ¿De qué quieres el helado tú? – la pregunta de Harry la sorprendió pero se encontró pidiendo._

 _\- De yogur y nueces – una voz habló al mismo tiempo y se quedó extrañada mirando alrededor con la vista entrecerrada, como inspeccionando de dónde venía la voz._

 _\- ¡Hombre Granger! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Dos de esos pues, por favor – Le dijo Fred, a quien Hermione no había visto, al dependiente y este le sirvió con gesto amable._

 _\- ¿También lo has pedido de yogur y nueces? – preguntó Hermione con sorpresa, pues no conocía a nadie que le gustara esa combinación._

 _\- Solo alguien con un pésimo gusto no lo pediría – respondió sonriendo de lado a sus hermanos y a Harry – me alegra ver que no eres alguien de esa calaña – añadió con actitud solemne._

 _Los cinco se echaron a reír por el comentario de este y emprendieron su camino hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin._

Hermione no sabe por qué recuerda eso, simplemente ha aparecido de repente en su mente. Cuando se da cuenta de que hace tarde, al mirar el reloj atado a su muñeca derecha, vuelve a caminar hacia la tienda de los gemelos.

\- Me muero Georgie, tenlo claro. Pero que no se te ocurra quedarte con lo que es mío – Fred, tumbado en el sofá del salón, empieza a toser descontroladamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

\- Cállate anda, ahora viene Ginny con las pociones y la comida – George Weasley mira a su gemelo con expresión divertida antes de volver la vista al nuevo televisor, un invento muggle bastante entretenido, que se han comprado.

Fred lanza una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo que se encuentra en el otro sofá mirando tranquilamente un programa en el que la gente tiene que meterse en grandes barreños de barro para conseguir cosas mientras él, _¡su propio hermano!_ , se está muriendo. Des de luego uno no puede fiarse de la familia, te dejan tirado en los peores momentos. Suerte que Ginny está al caer y le aliviará un poco el sufrimiento.

Mientras piensa que tiene cojones haber sobrevivido al derrumbe de la Batalla de Hogwarts y tener que morir por un estúpido resfriado unos meses más tarde, alguien llama al timbre que instalaron cuando fueron a vivir allí George y él.

Suelta frases aleatorias del tipo: "Bienvenido o bienvenida a la morada de los dioses pelirrojos de las bromas", "La magia más alucinante, Sortilegios Weasley", "Si vienes en son de paz, ya te puedes largar" y las cosas más variopintas.

Estaba tan enfurruñado que ni siquiera oyó lo que dijo el timbre antes de que George se levantara para abrir a su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Cómo está? – oyó una voz dulce, con un toque serio, que para nada era la de Ginny. El corazón empezó a latirle un poco más deprisa, como mínimo vería la sonrisa de Hermione antes de morir, ya podría hacerlo en paz.

\- Bien, exagerando como siempre – la voz de George sonó burlona pero no escuchó risas por parte de la chica -. ¿Cómo es que has venido tú en vez de Ginny? – percibió un malintencionado tono en la pregunta de su hermano.

\- Bueno, ella estaba con Harry y a mí no me importaba venir a traeros esto – dijo tranquilamente.

\- Ya – Fred casi podía ver la ceja levantada en el rostro de su gemelo –. Y no tiene nada que ver con que Fred esté enfermo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! O sea, sí. Vengo a traerle, a traeros – se corrigió – esto porque está enfermo, nada más – hubo una pausa -. ¡Oh, cállate! Vamos dentro.

Fred había decidido hacerse el dormido por si seguían hablando, pero eso no pasó. La verdad era que se sentía cansado y las mullidas sábanas y mantas que lo cubrían lo arrastraban a un profundo sueño.

\- ¿Está dormido? – la voz de Hermione sonaba lejos, como amortiguada por algodones. No oyó la respuesta de George pero sintió un peso a su lado, provocando que el sofá se hundiese un poco.

Una mano fría como el hielo se posó en su frente y sintió alivio de inmediato pero rápidamente se desvaneció el contacto frio. Antes de dormirse profundamente más frio le cubrió la frente y también el cuello.

Hermione siempre lo había pasado bien junto a los gemelos aunque no lo hubiese aceptado nunca, hasta ahora. Eran demasiado despreocupados y la pasión por las reglas no era algo que los definiese. Eran, por así decirlo, la antítesis de Hermione Granger.

Pero los comentarios que soltaban en los momentos de tensión, o la manera en que tenían de salirse con la suya, era algo que admiraba. Aún recordaba la espectacular salida de Hogwarts, cuando dejaron los estudios para dedicarse a aquello que realmente les hacía feliz, sin importar si era lo que _debían_ hacer.

También, y a veces se sorprendía en medio de la noche haciéndolo, recordaba el preciso instante en que aceptó que los gemelos la divertían y que nada sería lo mismo sin ellos.

La noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando el techo se derrumbó encima de Fred y casi lo mató.

 _Había entrado junto a Ron y George al gran comedor. Al ver a su gemelo tendido en una camilla este último se desplomó, aunque Hermione fue suficientemente rápida para cogerlo y lo ayudó a sentarse junto a Fred._

 _\- No está muerto – la voz de Arthur sonaba ronca y rota de dolor, como el gruñido de un animal herido – pero no sabemos qué posibilidades de sobrevivir tiene, ha sido un golpe demasiado fuerte._

 _\- ¡No! – el grito de Hermione hizo volverse a toda la familia Weasley y ella se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del cabello pero no podía concebir la idea de que a alguien de esa familia, de_ su _familia, le ocurriera algo._

 _George le apretó la mano a su lado, y aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sonrió y le dijo – Claro que no. Se pondrá bien y en unos días volveremos a meternos contigo._

 _\- ¿Lo prometes? – Hermione se sentía como una niña pequeña que necesita que le prometan algo aunque sepa que puede que no se cumpla. Quizá si la promesa se rompiese tendría alguien a quien culpar._

 _\- Lo prometo – George le apretó más fuerte la mano – ahora debemos luchar para que estos hijos de puta no se salgan con la suya, o acabaremos todos muertos._

 _Y cuando volvieron a luchar lo hicieron con más ansias y menos temor, porque no luchaban solo por ellos sino también por todos los que habían caído y por los que no podían luchar. Y vencieron._

En ese momento Hermione observaba a Fred, el cual tenía mucho mejor aspecto que entonces, mientras este dormía profundamente a causa del gran catarro que había cogido. Tenía el rostro ligeramente colorado por la fiebre, que por suerte habían logrado bajar hacía apenas media hora y ahora ya no emitía sonido alguno. Respiraba tranquilamente con un brazo sobre el abdomen y el otro colgando del sofá.

Decidió que sería mejor colocarle el brazo bien antes de que se lo tuvieran que cortar por falta de sangre así que se acercó a él y se sentó, cogiéndole de la mano. Normalmente tenía el pelo lacio y por debajo de las orejas, pero des de que se lo había cortado le salía en todas direcciones dándole un aspecto de lo más tierno; y más si le sumaba esa expresión tranquila, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el rostro lleno de pecas. Parecía un niño demasiado crecido, y probablemente así era.

Sonrió sin querer, siempre que estaba con los gemelos le pasaba, quería ser seria, comportarse como debía, pero un lado divertido se abría paso y salía a relucir.

\- Ejem, la cena está lista – George estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en un delantal verde fosforito, sonriendo indulgentemente.

Hizo un gesto con la varita y tres platos llenos de sopa aparecieron flotando hasta la mesa. Los siguieron los vasos, los cubiertos y las servilletas, y finalmente George se sentó transportando una jarra de agua.

\- ¿Lo despertamos? – Hermione no estaba segura de qué era lo mejor, pero sabía que Fred necesitaba comer algo después de todo lo que había sudado. – Espera, tengo una idea.

Una de esas sonrisas traviesas que no eran nada habituales en ella afloró a sus labios y George captó sus intenciones. Se levantó y en unos segundos estaba a su lado, frente a Fred.

Cuando terminaron despertaron al pelirrojo durmiente, quien tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando Hermione había llegado.

La sopa estaba riquísima, una de las cosas que echaba de menos de no vivir en _La Madriguera_ era la comida de mamá.

Aunque le doliese al tragar, con cada bocado le recorría una oleada de calor reconfortante. En las últimas horas había pasado del calor al frio demasiadas veces y ahora se sentía destemplado.

George y Hermione le echaban miradas risueñas y charlaban animadamente sobre Hogwarts y el nuevo profesor de Defensa, al parecer un Auror joven que se lesionó en la guerra y quedó inhabilitado para las misiones.

\- Tienes que tomarte otra vez el tónico, recuerda que es cada dos horas y a las once el regenerador – la voz de Hermione tan cerca de él lo sobresaltó, no había visto el momento en que se había levantado y situado detrás de él para recoger los platos.

Al pasarle el vaso sintió cómo sus dedos rozaban los de él, y seguramente fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero se detuvieron unas milésimas de segundo más de lo necesario en tomarlo. Aunque claro, a él no le importó. No era ningún secreto que durante un tiempo le había gustado la chica. Y cuando se despertó después de la Batalla y se enteró de que el beso entre ella y Ron había servido a los dos para darse cuenta de que no se querían más que como hermanos, no pudo negar que fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. No solo porque casi había vuelto de entre los muertos, sino porque Hermione Granger y su hermano no se amaban y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba poder tener una oportunidad con ella.

Des de entonces había visto a Hermione en varias ocasiones, en los funerales de los caídos, en las celebraciones de la victoria, en las reuniones familiares y por último el primero de septiembre cuando se fue a cursar séptimo.

Pero ese día estaba distinta, más niña, más risueña, más como a él le gustaba. Escuchaba las risas de George y Hermione en la cocina, aunque no entendía de qué hablaban. Le hubiera gustado estar con ellos y en un arrebato de fuerza decidió ir a verlos.

Mala idea.

En el mismo momento en que llegó a la puerta de la cocina el mundo se volvió borroso y hubiera caído de bruces si no fuera por dos pares de brazos que lo cogieron a tiempo.

\- ¿Estás tonto? ¿Por qué te levantas? – Hermione sonaba preocupada y él quería decirle que estaba bien, pero las palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la sopa, que salió igual que había entrado.

\- Mejor vamos a darte una ducha y luego a la cama Freddie – George lo sujetó mejor y entre los dos lo llevaron hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño y empezaron a quitarle la ropa.

\- Hermione no sabía que fueras tan lanzada, ni siquiera me has pedido una cita – su voz sonaba ronca pero mantenía el tono burlesco habitual. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo la chica, que estaba delante de él agachada para quitarle los calcetines, levantaba la mirada completamente roja.

\- A mí no me importa ayudar a un amigo cuando se encuentra mal – _amigo_ , eso dolió un poco. Bajó otra vez la vista y le ayudó a quitarse el resto de ropa. Cuando solo le quedaban los calzoncillos anunció –. Voy a preparar la cama, encárgate tú George.

Después de poner sábanas limpias, Hermione bajó a por agua y toallas. No entendía cómo Fred podía haberse acatarrado tanto.

Subía las escaleras con paso decidido cuando se encontró con una imagen de lo más graciosa.

Fred Weasley estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, y claramente repuesto gracias a la ducha y al tónico, mirándose en el espejo de su habitación. Llevaba unos pantalones rayados y una camisa a medio abrochar y se tocaba la cara, que hasta ese momento no había advertido que estaba llena de garabatos negros.

George estaba desternillándose de la risa a su lado, aparentemente más tranquilo al ver a su hermano en mejor estado que hacía unos minutos.

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione se unió a la risa de George y consiguió que Fred le clavara una mirada acusadora, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Has sido tú – no era una pregunta – No lo puedo creer, ¡ya sabía yo que detrás de la prefecta perfecta se escondía alguien divertido! – añadió con una carcajada que se convirtió en tos.

Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y dejó las toallas y el agua en la mesita de noche.

\- Bueno chicos, veo que os las apañáis bien solos. ¿Queréis algo más antes de que me vaya?

\- Quédate a dormir Hermione – dijo George – es muy tarde y aquí tenemos camas de sobras.

En realidad no le hubiera llevado más que unos minutos llegar a Grimmauld Place, dónde vivía con Harry durante las fiestas, pero su compañero estaría en _La Madriguera_ o con Ginny y no le apetecía dormir sola en esa casa tan grande ni interrumpir a la feliz pareja en caso de que estuviesen allí.

\- Vale, ¿me dejáis algo para dormir? – las palabras brotaron de ella sin ningún esfuerzo pero no sintió vergüenza de querer quedarse, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera ¿no?

George salió de la habitación a buscarle algo para que estuviera más cómoda, mientras Fred la observaba des de los pies de la cama, donde se había sentado. Este último se levantó y le tendió la camisa que llevaba puesta, a rayas igual que el pantalón.

\- Tengo calor – alegó encogiéndose de hombros – prefiero dormir sin camiseta.

\- Yo también – Hermione se sonrojó –, también lo del calor, digo – añadió cogiendo la camisa.

\- Veo que ya tienes ropa - George apareció de repente y se los quedó mirando con una sonrisa traviesa –, bueno yo me voy a dormir que mañana abro temprano. Te dejo en buenas manos Freddie – y sin añadir nada más se alejó de la puerta hacia la otra punta del pasillo, donde estaba su habitación.

\- Oye siento el numerito de antes – Fred extrañamente parecía cohibido y Hermione no entendía por qué.

\- ¿Por qué? Si solo has dicho las tonterías de siempre – dijo Hermione restándole importancia a los comentarios de Fred.

\- ¿Eh? No, no digo lo de tus deseos de arrancarme la ropa – la chica, que había empezado a tener su color habitual volvió a sonrojarse –, me refiero a lo de vomitarte encima y eso – bajó el tono de voz y se rascó la cabeza mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Hermione lo miró y pensó que se le veía de lo más atractivo ahí sentado, aunque estuviera enfermo, con el pelo descolocado y solo con el pantalón de pijama puesto. Sin prestar atención a lo que hacía se sentó a su lado y se lo quedó mirando.

\- No me importa eso, yo solo quería que estuvieses bien – Fred levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, sonreían.

Hermione pasó una mano por el pelo de él, echándolo atrás y sintió su cara caliente por la fiebre.

\- Vete a dormir antes de que te suba la fiebre y te encuentres peor – susurró ella. Quería levantarse e irse, de verdad que sí, pero había algo que la retenía. ¿Una pequeña esperanza quizá?

Al ver que el pelirrojo apartaba la vista se convenció, debía irse antes de hacer el ridículo. Pero en cuanto empezó a levantarse él la volvió a sentar y sus miradas chocaron de nuevo.

No estaba planeado, ni siquiera sabía quién empezó a acercarse pero de pronto estaban uno frente a la otra a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Una distancia que terminó con suave roce de labios.

Fred se sentía febril, pero no sabía si por el catarro o por el hecho de sentir a Hermione tan cerca. Quería saborear sus labios, finos y rosados, con el inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior, invitándole a morderlo. Acortó la distancia entre ellos consiguiendo un roce suave, dulce.

Movió los labios para atrapar mejor la boca de Hermione, era lo mejor que había probado en la vida. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más húmedo y caliente, una guerra de lenguas se desató entre sus bocas provocándole la mejor sensación de su vida. Antes de dar por finalizado el beso mordió ese labio que le volvía loco y consiguió arrancarle un gruñido que hizo sobresaltar a Hermione.

Cuando la miró ella tenía los ojos brillantes y por unos segundos creyó que le había pasado la fiebre, hasta que comprendió que aquel brillo era distinto, era deseo. Probablemente el mismo brillo que tenía él en aquel momento.

Hermione sonreía, mordiéndose el labio que hacía unos segundos estaba entre sus dientes, desviando la mirada.

Fred no soportaba que no lo mirase, necesitaba que lo hiciese así que sin pensarlo le cogió la barbilla con una mano y apartó el mechón de pelo que le tapaba la cara con la otra.

\- Tú sí que me haces subir la fiebre – intentó sonar seductor, pero tan pronto como soltó esa frase Hermione se echó a reír y él junto a ella - ¿Te hace gracia? ¿Quieres reírte más?

Se lanzó sobre Hermione, tumbándola en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas. Sabía que no las soportaba porque no tenía aguante.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para! – Chillaba ella en medio de las risas - ¡No me volveré a reír!

Al final, cuando parecía que la chica no podía respirar, Fred paró, pero no se levantó. Se quedó mirándola. Tenía una cara normal, con unos rasgos normales y una piel normal. Sin embargo a él le parecía perfecta, la más guapa de todas las chicas del Reino Unido, del mundo incluso. La curva de su nariz era harmónica en todos los sentidos, su cuerpo, delgado para unos, gordo para otros, se amoldaba perfectamente al de él y cuando estaba con ella nada más importaba.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo Hermione en un murmullo.

\- En que es una lástima que no seas tan lista como aparentas – Sonrió él, ¿de verdad no sabía lo que pensaba? Estaba seguro de que si no tenía un cartel de neón anunciando lo que sentía, poco le faltaba.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Cogió a Fred desprevenido y con un movimiento consiguió situarse encima de él, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Intentó sonar enfadada, pero sonreía.

\- Si fueras tan lista sabrías lo mucho que me gustas – dijo Fred llanamente.

Hermione se tensó debajo de él y se removió un poco, seguramente por vergüenza o incomodidad. Craso error. Ese movimiento por parte de la chica había hecho que su cadera se rozara con cierta parte sensible de Fred, consiguiendo que este ahogara un gemido.

\- Vigila cómo te mueves estando ahí arriba – volvió a decir el chico con una mirada pícara.

Aparentemente ella se relajó porque soltó en tono inocente al tiempo que volvía a moverse:

\- ¿Qué? Es que no soy muy lista sabes, no sé a qué te refieres.

Fred hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a gemir, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no…que era difícil.

\- Demasiado lista eres tú – dijo Fred mordiéndose el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Acto seguido un nuevo ataque de tos lo convulsionó haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad.

\- Venga túmbate, me quedo un rato hasta que te duermas.

Fred se metió en la cama y Hermione se sentó a su lado, poniéndole una toalla húmeda en la frente.

\- Estás guapa de enfermera. Pero solo quiero que me cuides a mí – dijo Fred medio dormido.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo te has puesto tan enfermo. ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Comer helado.

\- Mmm el helado en invierno es lo mejor, pero hay que vigilar. ¿Cuánto comiste?

\- Un litro – Hermione lo miró escandalizada, eso ni en verano se lo comería –. Helado de yogur y nueces.

\- El más bueno – coincidió ella – pero si vuelves a hacer una locura así, asegúrate de tomar el tónico revitalizante luego, para que no pasen estas cosas – añadió señalándole, como mostrándole la piltrafa que estaba hecha.

\- Comería helado en invierno todos los días si así consiguiera besarte y que cuidaras de mí – Fred cada vez parecía más en el mundo de los sueños – por cierto, estoy esperando el beso de buenas noches.

Cuando sintió la boca de Hermione sobre la suya supo que podía dormir tranquilo.

Al despertarse estaba extraordinariamente bien, se sentía recuperado del todo y con fuerzas para ir a la tienda. Más teniendo en cuenta que había besado, por fin, a Hermione.

Bajó hasta la cocina y en la mesa se encontró una nota.

Ya te vale hermano, ve a la habitación de invitados, ahora te toca a ti.

George

Extrañado Fred fue hacia la habitación y se sorprendió al ver el panorama: Hermione Granger, con las mejillas rojas y la nariz y los ojos llorosos e hinchados. Le había contagiado el resfriado.

\- Me parece que ahora vas a tener que cuidarme tú – dijo Hermione sonriendo con la mirada baja.

\- Encantado, buenos días señorita Granger ¿qué necesita? – preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

\- Un beso de buenos días – respondió ella haciendo que la sonrisa de Fred se ampliara. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama y la besó pensando que ese era el primer _beso de buenos días_ de muchos que vendrían.


End file.
